The subject matter described herein generally relates to a radiation generator, and more particularly, to a voltage divider for a high speed, high voltage generator for a radiation generator of a radiological imaging system.
Various types of radiation generators have been developed so as to generate electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation thus generated can be utilized for various purposes including medical imaging. One such example of a radiation generator is an X-ray generator. A typical X-ray generator generally comprises an X-ray tube for generating electromagnetic radiation (For example, X-rays), a power supply circuit configured to energize the X-ray tube in a conventional manner so as to emit X-rays through a port and toward a target.
The power supply circuit of a conventional X-ray generator generally includes a high voltage generator configured to supply high voltage power so as to energize the X-ray tube.